Way of the Waves
by Elfaghetti
Summary: THE END! UPDATED! No surprise ending at all, but you'll love it just the same! Read and review if you wish!
1. Chapter 1

__

*All stories by Elfhead are originally written with a Uniball Vision™ ballpoint pen*

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the above mentioned pen, and a pad of paper. Anything else is borrowed from Mr. Disney (my sources tell me he sleeps in a freezer. Quite strange, eh?) If you plan to sue me, all forms must be double spaced, written in purple ink, and sent with a self addressed stamped envelope. Savvy?

****

Chapter One- In Which William Turner's Beloved Learns her Boyfriend has Bad Taste in Boats _(And Captain Jack Sparrow miraculously gets everything he wishes for *wink wink*)_

Who or what can match the power and might of the Caribbean? Definitely not the HMS Abberline, which was itself being commandeered by the fierce waves of the salty sea.

Standing against the railing of the once proud ship, Elizabeth Swann faced the storm with grim determination.

"Is that all you can throw at us?" she growled menacingly. The crew around her was hastily throwing things back at the sea, anything they could afford. Barrels, beds, even large kegs of rum. Nothing was valued, lest that single item was to be their downfall. Lifeboats were sparse, but at the ready, just in case the ship broke apart.

_Will had promised this ship was hardy and seaworthy _she sighed _So much for trusting his judgement_. This supposedly "top of the line" boat was supposed to have taken her back to England, where Will was waiting, with a new job, a house, and, her heart lurched, a wedding ring. Everything he had been working for all these months. It might all be lost to her, just because of an error on his judgement.

"Miss Swann!" The captain appeared at her side, guiding her towards the boats. "The ship is about to sink, please make your way into a boat. There isn't much time before we go down!"

Suddenly, the mast upheaved itself onto the deck, knocking Elizabeth to the floor, unconscious. The captain staggered forward, and gently laid her in one of the boats, and with the help of a mate, lowered her into the swirling sea.

As she fell to the mercy of the depths, she missed the final fall of the HMS Abberline. She was not awake to witness its splendid demise into the freezing saline water. The proud sacrifice of its brave crew was to be lost from all human memory, witnessed by no one.

Slowly, ever slowly, she drifted away from the home she was supposed to go. The waves calmed, as if a predestined due had been paid, and softly tossed Elizabeth Swann back to the home and life she had left behind.

****

@;----

Jack Sparrow had never been without rum for this long. Sure, this island was full of exotic fruits, and clear, running springs of cold, fresh water, but what was all of that compared to a lukewarm bottle of the pirates favourite liquor?

"They couldn't have marooned me in a better place, " he grunted sarcastically. _But then again_, he thought, _Wasn't it the rum that had gotten him marooned in the first place?_

Indeed it was. A few nights ago, Ana Maria was having a fuss, about the sails, or something like that. Women are always so disagreeable. Gibbs might have been right about it being bad luck to have them aboard. It had sure been bad luck for him. Anyhow, she was raving about something unimportant when he found her. He himself had just had a few jugs, and was feeling rather merry at the moment.

_Did I kiss her?_ He wondered, _I must have. _Shuddering, he remembered her egging on the crew about how he was a lousy leader, because of how drunk he always got. Naturally, they were all plastered themselves, and agreed whole-heartedly to throw him overboard. Chaos ensued, with everyone trying to find him. He had been in his cabin at the time, partly changing, and partly hiding from the wrath of Ana Maria, when a dozen hosed scalawags burst into his room. In the confusion, he was dumped on the island half-naked, with no musket, and no rum.

"Hold it, " he muttered to himself. "Are me eyes deceiving me or is that…?" His eyes were drawn to the large keg floating towards his island, pushed by the waves. A few more seconds, and it came into shore to lie at his feet. He cautiously uncorked it, and took a sniff.

"RUM!"

He scanned the horizon, and sure enough, there were more barrels, and crates, and even the remains of a rowboat, all being pulled towards him by the current. Heaven on Earth! Now all he needed was women!

Or did he not also have that as well? Jack's eagle eyes caught sight of something floating on the surface. _Oh Good God, is that a BODY? _Indeed it was, and a women's body at that!

Off came the sword, and the boots, and as quick as you could say "pieces of eight" he was in the water. Grabbing the women by her feet, he towed her towards the island. Luckily, she was small, and scantily clad. Heaving her onto the island, he wrung himself out, and pulled her hair out of her face. Gasping unbelievingly, he looked upon a visage that still plagued his dreams every night.

"Elizabeth."

A/N There ends the last (short *sigh*) chappie of my first ever PotC Fanfic, but as long as you review, its certain to not be my last! Flames welcomed! Reviews with no words welcomed! And yes, even normal sane person reviews are accepted too! I'm not too picky!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter one

A/N: Whoa! You pirates are way more responsive than the comatose wizards in the Harry Potter zone! DRINKS ALL AROUND! *pours rum on everyone* For all those Will fans, your little eunuch makes an appearance in this chappie!

A/N2: By the way, I have a strange disease that prevents me from writing or reading about Mary Sues. They cause me to vomit uncontrollably, especially when they come into intimate contact with short, sexy, rum drinking pirates. My doctor has suggested treatment, but I don't believe it is necessary. 

****

Chapter Two- In Which All Townspeople of Port Royal Become Morose and Angsty _(And Elizabeth has one of those strange, {and indecent} prophetic dreams)_

The loss of the HMS Abberline struck England, and the West Caribbean by storm. Great warships were sent out, horizons were scanned, but not a trace of the flagship of the fleet was ever found. No one had known of the great storm that had swept the passage, therefore all blamed the incident upon pirates.

William Turner sat dazed in the home office of Governor Swann, his eyes watering from grief and shame. Next to him sat Commodore Norrington, who had headed the investigation. Elizabeth's father made to say something, but thought better of it, and said nothing, watching the two men in silence. They had all loved Elizabeth deeply, and they all knew that their lives would never be the same without her.

"I will miss her."

Norrington had finally found the voice of the room. The Governor burst into tears, and Will nodded his head, staring at the floor. He felt it was all his fault that she was gone. The home, and the life back in England wasn't worth her dying for it. They should have just stayed here, in Port Royal. Why did he have to be so stupid as to let her get on that flimsy ship? All three of them silently wept their missing princess, but Will was also thinking. _Pirates, eh? I have my connections…._

The sky darkened a fierce red, echoing the sea's boasting of the lives it had claimed. All the townsfolk took this as a sign, and began mourning for the lost boatmen, and most of all, for the lovely Governor's daughter, who never got to marry the man she loved. With the entire town weeping, none but the children saw the second sign move through the sky. A young swan, all alone, flying towards the sunset, to freedom.

****

@;---

_Elizabeth felt like she was floating. The wind in her hair was magical, and the sand around her feet was glowing. Every noise seemed amplified. Am I dead? she wondered._

"I don't know about you, lass, but I think I'm in heaven."

Her eyes widened. "Jack Sparrow!" she exclaimed. She whirled around, trying to look for him, but she couldn't find him. Everything seemed to be shrouded in a white mist. "Jack? Jack, where are you?"

His laugh echoed around her, and she felt his arms encircle her tiny waist. He nuzzled into her neck, then turned to face her. She noted his eyes were missing their usual dirty kohl stain, and that his hair was out of its braids and beads, and tied behind his neck in a long ponytail. He grinned his usual lopsided grin, and she was relieved to see that his mouth still contained the usual number of shining gold teeth. 

"Some things never change, love," he whispered into her ear. She giggled. His arms traveled from her waist to her abdomen. "But still," he hissed, "Some things still do."

She looked at him with a wide-eyed stare. He grinned again, and fidgeted with the strings on her petticoat. "Don't tell me that you forgot it all?"

Closing her eyes, her mind flashed back to a hot, consuming feeling entering her. She could see nothing, but she tasted blood in her mouth. The air around her was echoing with groans, her groans. His groans. The sand felt remarkably close to her soft skin. She loved that feeling. And then, her vision cleared, and the first thing her eyes saw was the face of Captain Jack Sparrow laying atop her naked chest…

Elizabeth opened her heavy lidded eyes. She felt warm, and she was soon aware of a body next to her. Groaning, she looked over. It was Captain Sparrow. Jack. Had it all been real? She hastily felt her abdomen, and was pleased to feel that it was still straight and smooth. Unlike her belly in her dream….

Jack sat up, and she instantly stiffened. He flashed a grin, and helped her up as well. "Finally awake, love?"

She moaned, and rubbed her head. "How long have I been sleeping? And, " she looked around, "what on earth am I doing here?"

"I was about to ask ye the same question," he said, "What in hell fire are you doin on this here isle?"

"I was shipwrecked, and I guess I just happened to drift here." Elizabeth replied, fully aware of his hand travelling up her back. 

"Sooo," he drew out the word, "it's just you and ole Jack here on this island. Just like old times. Cept there be none of that burnin rum."

She gave him a quizzical look. "and why not, Mr. Sparrow?"

He frowned. "That be CAPTAIN Jack to you missy, and there be no burnin rum, as it would be no use as of now."

"What do you mean by that?"

His mouth turned into a smile. "Because lass, you've been asleep almost a week. The ships have passed here already. If you do burn the rum, there be no one to see it, and you'd be burnin my sanity along with it."

"A WEEK?" 

"Aye, 6 days. It's a miracle ye haven't wasted away."

It dawned on her. No ships at all? No one to rescue her. That meant… She moaned _that means I'll be stuck on this island with Jack forever!_

But deep inside her, that didn't seem that bad a fate at all.

A/N AYE!!!! Don't you wish you were Elizabeth at the moment? *wink wink* Stuck on the island means….MORE J/E SMUT!!!!!! *cheers*

My Special friends

Shaded hancock

Sparrowsavvy

Eternalsoulflame

Len

Arwen Lune

Leila5

Grace6

And anyone I missed

__


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

__

A/N: O_O *shrieks head off* OMG! YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS!!! I'M ACTUALLY ON PEOPLES FAVE STORIES LISTS!!!! *shrieks again* *throws special pirate bandanas out on the crowd* ON WITH THE SHOW!

A/N2: Special Prize to SparrowSavvy! *hands SS a bottle 'o rum* Yes, the HMS Abberline was named after Inspector Abberline (Johnny Depp) in "From Hell." I was wondering who would pick up on that. (I might have other things like that in later chappies.)

A/N3: Just to clear things up, from now on, I will be known as Elf and Tonic. Savvy?

****

Chapter Two- In Which Priorities Get Straightened Out _(and William Turner does something incredibly stupid)_

Jack and Elizabeth had very different ideas of what to do on the island. Elizabeth, the ever practical one, was set upon making a boat, or finding some other means to escape. Even though she was almost enjoying Jack's company, her thoughts were still on Will, and her new home in England.

On the other hand, Captain Jack Sparrow had accepted the fact that he was to die on the God-forsaken Isle, and was determined to make the best of it. He had already constructed a small hut of palm branches, and the remains of the rowboat, and was at the moment busily opening the crates and trunks from the deceased HMS Abberline.

"Ah, Elizabeth, wouldn't ye look lovely in this?" he inquired, holding up a fine silk dress. She "humphed", and grudgingly took the garment into her hands.

"It wouldn't make for very strong sails," she retorted, throwing it back at him. He stared at her for a moment. 

"Elizabeth," he sighed, standing up to face her. "Why can't ye just accept the fact that we'll be here for awhile?"

Staring into his dark eyes, she almost began to cry. They reminded her of Will's eyes, so large and expressive. Yet Jack's were also haunting, and dangerous. And so alluring. She became suddenly aware of his closeness, and opened her mouth to reply, but felt that it was dry of words.

"Listen," he continued, "I realize that ye have stuff to do, and places to go righ now, but me point is that if we take all our goods and burn them now, no one will see it, and we'll be dead before the week is over. We must wait," he smiled, and hissed, "for the opportune moment."

"The opportune moment, Mr. Sparrow? From what I've heard, that would be the time that's most profitable to you?"

Jack sighed, and then said, "Ye may have forgotten one thing, missy. I got nothin to lose. Me crew, and me ship left me here to die, remember?"

"Well, if you have nothing to lose, why don't you help me escape?"

"Nothing to lose but me life, love. And that's exactly what I'll be losin if I go along with your grand scheme here."

Elizabeth groaned in frustration. Jack grinned. "Why don't ye just make yourself comfortable? There's plenty 'o rum to go around!"

She fell to the sand, and yanked a bottle from the crate next to her. Seeming has she had a lifetime to waste in this hellhole, she might as well bloody enjoy it. There was no way she was getting off this island alive without Jack, and he had seemed to set root here. With that in mind, she uncorked the bottle, and began to empty it down her throat.

****

@;---

The blacksmith's shop was a cold and lonely place, especially on a night such as this. The moonless sky illuminated nothing outdoors, and to William Turner, it seemed a bad omen. Anything could happen.

As he hammered out his frustrations onto the molten blade, his keen ears picked up an unusual sound. A muffled explosion or something.

"It couldn't be," he mumbled. But the loud smashes and screams that soon followed confirmed it. Cannons. And cannons meant…

"Bloody pirates," he said, cursing under his breath. Then it dawned upon him…

***

__

Norrington looked up from his map to stare at Will.

"Nothing of the Abberline has been found, Mr. Turner. No wreckage or debris in a large radius of the passage to England, therefore we have only one more suspicion."

Will looked puzzled. "And that would be…?"

Norrington smiled grimly. "Pirates."

***

Taking only a dagger and his best sword, Will ran down the alley towards the attacking ship. Judging by the visible crewmembers, he deducted that it was indeed the Black Pearl moored in these waters.

_I would think that Jack would at least have some decency to not pillage mine and, _he cringed, _Elizabeth's home. But I guess I was wrong._

He followed the sounds of the guns, and looked staggeringly upon the Pearl. It seemed less tattered than before, but it still had the same maiden figurehead, and the same menacing flag on the mast.

Will scanned the masses for Jack, or another one of his pirate cronies, but soon found that all the familiar faces had boarded the ship again. He tentatively poked the pirate that was ravaging the silver shop.

"Excuse me, but may I see your captain?"

The pirate looked like he was about to laugh. "I t'ink not, pretty boy!" he said, then motioned like he was about to chop Will's head off. Will's eyes went as large as saucers, as he squeaked out, "parle!"

"Parle?" the pirate questioned. Will gulped and nodded. "Alrighty then, but I don't know what good it'll do yeh!"

The pirate hastily bound Will's hands, and shoved him down the street to the waiting ship. Hoping to see his old friend again, Will nearly choked when instead of his old, lean, good natured friend at the helm, he saw a dark, surly, woman.

"Ana Maria," he stated, "Where's Jack?"

Ana Maria smiled, and the crew around her laughed. "Jack?" she replied. "Jack be taking a holiday righ now. A _permanent _one!"

Will gulped. This was definitely _not _what he had expected.

****

@;---

_"**Fifteen Men on a Dead man's Chest!**_

"Yo Ho Ho! And a Bottle of Rum!

"Drink and the Devil be done with the Rest!

"Yo Ho Ho! And a Bottle of Rum!"

"What on EARTH do you think that line means?" Elizabeth giggled, swaying back and forth on top of a small trunk, watching Jack dance around, sloshing rum everywhere. He shrugged, a large, flourishing motion, and slid on the trunk beside her.

"I don 'o, louve, bu' I don 'o many t'ings righ 'ow!" he slurred, and fell over on top of her lap. She giggled some more, then fell over in ecstatic laughing, taking jack down with her.

"Jaaaaaack!" she squealed, "You were righ all along! It IS fun here! I should come more often!" She smiled a large grin, then downed more rum. Jack smiled with her, and sloshed a bit more rum onto the sand, hoping she wouldn't notice. She didn't seem to, as she fell into his arms, cuddling him as she fell asleep. He tossed his bottle aside, unneeded, and wound his (totally sober) arms around her waist. 

_I can play this game as well as you could, Elizabeth. _He thought. Sighing contentedly, he eased both of them onto the warm sand. Staring at the stars, he smiled, and mused, "They couldn't 'a marooned me on a better place."

A/N: Ok, a bit of OOC-ness *gasp!* but ill try to remedy that in the next chappie. Does ANYONE know why my story shows up on this site twice? It's not my fault (I don't think). Well, read, and review, and I might leave something special….somewhere… (is not making sense)

Elfhead's Special Friends Club

Rockmytoesoff

Eternalsoulflame

Wolviesrogue

Yilantri

SparrowSavvy

El Diablo Firestarter

And people I missed (that means you!)


	4. Chapter 4

__

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: APOLOGIES TO ALL FRENCH PEOPLE!!!! Apparently, I've been out of school too long. "Parle" was meant to be "parlez". *runs away from vicious pirates, who are yelling, "ARRRGGHHH!!! YE CALL YERSELF CANADIAN!?!"* *screams* ENJOY THE CHAPPIE!!!!

A/N2: I just saw "Benny and Joon" a couple minutes ago, it's a good movie, except at the part where…well, I don't want to spoil it for you. Just watch it, Johnny Depp's in it, and he's hilarious!

A/N3: My timeline here is a bit messed up, so just use your imagination a bit…maybe the time on the island goes by slowly, or maybe Jack and Elizabeth just lost track of time. I don't know, I'm just the author *shrugs*.

****

Chapter 4- In Which William Turner Hits a Dead End _(And Captain Jack Sparrow rolls around in the sand *wink wink*)_

Tired and imprisoned, threatened by his own sword, and captured by men he would have considered good friends, Will Turner felt as though things couldn't get any worse. The Pearl had left Port Royal two days ago, loaded with booty, and, according to Ana Maria, next stop was Tortuga. There he would decide whether to stay ashore, or join the crew. He didn't need a rest at that putrid whore-hole to make up his mind. The sea was his second home, so he was planning on joining the Pearl, at least until he found Elizabeth.

"Anchors away!" he heard Gibbs exclaim. A sickening lurch told Will that they had found Tortuga, and were about to go ashore.

The mute pirate, Cotton, cut Will's bonds with a cutlass, and helped him up. There was visible pity in the pirate's eyes, as he led Will down the gangplank. The crew was smiling rather uneasily, and Ana Maria look even more menacing than usual. Cotton steered Will towards a small bar, full of rather garish, and drunk, wenches, as usual. Ana Maria faced him, a grim look on her face. 

"Will you came wit us?" she asked shortly.

"I…uh…," he hesitated. How did he know where the Black Pearl was going to make berth next? How did he know that these were the pirates that would take him to Elizabeth? How did he know she was still alive at all? Wasn't this all just based on Norrington's speculation?

"WELL?" Ana Maria persisted.

Will defiantly looked into her eyes, and stated, "I think I'll take my chances on my own, thanks."

The crew mumbled, and dispersed quickly. Gibbs gave Will one last glance before heading out into the warm sea air of Tortuga. 

Will sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. Now what was he to do?

****

@;---

Elizabeth Swann stared slyly at Jack. _Man, he's so drunk he's spilling the rum all over the place _she giggled. She hated rum herself, the few sips she had had, she let dribble out the side of her mouth. He hadn't seemed to notice, and was too busy cuddling up to her. Strangely, she didn't seem to mind at all, and she moved closer to his intoxicating body. He smiled in his own goofy sort of way, and ran his fingers through her hair. _How far am I going to let this drunken fool go? _She wondered, but soon found her mind going blank as Jack's warm mouth closed over her own, silencing her thoughts. 

Jack's tongue explored Elizabeth's mouth, and found it disturbingly devoid of the aftertaste of rum. _Hey, I thought I was the one doing the deceiving here!_ He protested, gripping her sides harder. He felt cold, his shirt had been slid off by Elizabeth, but he was so soberly drunk he didn't notice. Elizabeth opened her eyes for a fraction of a second, and saw a golden sunset on the horizon. The sight was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the feelings growing inside her at the very moment…

****

@;---

Darkness fell, and Elizabeth was in ecstasy. She could feel the cold wind on her bare skin, as well as a strong, hot, and consuming feeling entering her. She screamed, and bit down on what seemed to be Jack's neck. A hot rush of blood entered her mouth, and he moaned in pain. The air around her was echoing with groans, her groans. His groans. The sand felt remarkably close to her soft skin. She loved that feeling. She loved this feeling. She loved him. _Where did that come from?_

Jack groaned again, then whispered into her hair, "Elizabeth. I love you." Her face flushed even more, and she breathed;

"I love you too."

A/N: *sighs* I resisted making it too lemon-y because of my rating. I might start a new PotC fic just to get all this J/E lemonade out *grins evilly* Yeah, well, anyway, my next chappie should be up in a bit, with school, and stuff I wont have as much time…but that's okay…I'll just write my chappies during my boring classes. 

**__**

"Tell them what they've won, Jimmy!"

"Righto! All members of Elfhead's special friends club will receive a special inflatable Johnny Depp doll! Self inflates, and puncture resistant!"

shadow phenix

shaded hancock

gypsy-fire

wolviesrogue _(not to give the plot away, I'm just going to say that Ana's going to get what she deserves later on in the fic!)_

Eternalsoulflame

Sparrowsavvy

El Diablo Firestarter

Beau Porteur De Diamant

~share the love, share the love! I would be mucho appreciative if ye would tell others about the fic (u don't have to of course, it would just be nice) thankee!~

if your still reading, check out "Dire Veracity", a great J/E pairing fic, that deserves way more reviews than it has!


	5. Chapter 5

__

Disclaimer: SEE CHAPTER ONE OK?????

A/N: Heyo! Stayed up all last night figuring out the plot to this thing. I probably wont follow it, but if I do, this story will be capped at a maximum of twelve chapters. I'll take any sort of plot suggestion, and try to weave it in, so if you have something in mind, don't hesitate to blurt it out!

A/N2: Oh yeah, here I must confess a strong dislike of Ana Maria. To me, she had no purpose in the movie, except as a chick for Jack. *barfs* She's gonna get it!

****

Chapter Five- In Which Elizabeth Turner and Jack Sparrow Build Something they Should have Built Four Chapters Ago But Couldn't Because this Story Needs At Least Some Implied Smut _(And William Turner gets in touch with his feminine side)_

Elizabeth woke up the next morning with sore muscles and a huge headache. The sunlight illuminated the sand around her into sparkling diamond drops, and the empty rum bottles cast rainbows around the trees. Everything seemed a lot more magical this morning. _Maybe it was because of last night, _she giggled, pushing her hair out of her face, and looking around for Jack. But something was different about the island today…

"Jack," Elizabeth gasped, whipping around wildly, trying to find any sign of him. She heard a laugh, and suddenly, he popped out from behind a large rock, a wild grin on his face. 

"Notice anythin different, love? Somethin missing?" he teased, standing strategically in front of the gap between his rock, and the water.

Elizabeth had indeed noticed something. All the trunks, kegs, and even their small little hut were missing from the beachfront shore. The island looked as desolate as it had when she first laid eyes on it, save for a few empty bottles here and there. 

"Jack, what, where, how?" she stammered, pushing him aside from what he was obviously hiding. He willingly stepped over, and Elizabeth looked upon what he was working on.

It was a boat. Not some grand ship, or even a paltry lifeboat, but still a boat, nonetheless. It seemed that Jack had emptied the kegs of their rum, taken the tops off, and lashed them together with rope from the crate. It almost resembled a paint palette that she had had as a child. The two back barrels were filled with supplies, such as food, and blankets, and the two front ones were what she assumed they would sit in. A strong palm tree made a capital mast, with two rather large blankets making up the sails. 

Jack came up to stand beside her, looking very pleased at what he had created. "I know it's not the Abberline, but it should get us were we're to go."

Elizabeth looked up at him. "And where will that be?" she asked, leaning on his shoulder. He smiled, and snaked his arm around her waist.

"Wherever the wind blows, lass, wherever the wind blows."

****

@;---

_The bouquet that Jack had spoken of, the one that Tortuga was infused of…you remember that don't you?_ Will thought to himself, _You said it would linger, and it most certainly has. _

Even though the blacksmith/pirate wannabe had only been in the pirates port for scarcely more that a day, the smell was still infuriating. Also annoying were the pirates themselves, who were constantly drunk, and the whores, who didn't know how to stop giggling, and also wore too much perfume. He couldn't count how many times a drunk woman (or man) had tried to pull him into bed, but it had certainly passed a few dozen by now. It was a common occurrence for someone to be shot in the bar, and sometimes for couples to, he shuddered, perform the physical act of love in a corner. Will didn't know how he would be able to stand another day, and almost wished he had agreed to join the Black Pearl.

Almost.

No matter how disgusting Tortuga was, it was still better then spending weeks with infuriating backstabbers. Even though pirates blood ran in his veins, Will still couldn't understand the concept of marooning someone, especially for such a crime as drunkenness. The crew of the Pearl had lost his trust since the mutinied against Jack, and even though the sweltering stinkhole he was at now wasn't the best of options, he still preferred it to a ship of "scabrous dogs."

A rather pungent whore slid past him, and he gagged horridly. Deciding it would be best to get some fresh air, he strode out the door, and onto a nearby dock. Squinting slightly in the foggy dark, he could make out a large, flat-bottomed ship, that was currently being occupied by a gaggle of giggling…

"Tarts?" Will whispered, unbelievingly. The pirate coming up behind him chuckled.

"You new here boy?" he asked. Will nodded. "Figured so. Thought everyone in the Caribbean had heard of these here whore ships."

"Whore ships?"

"You bet. Seems that us pirates don't do well wit no female company for long moments. So one brain tot of havin a floatin whorehouse for the company of us."

Will suddenly got struck by an idea. Thanking the man for his time, he ran back to the nearest pub, and waited for someone to hit on him. When someone came, he willingly pulled her upstairs, looking like what he wanted was a quick lay.

But what he really wanted was something entirely different.

****

@;---

"Aye, and so we leave this bloody island finally! Good Riddance!" Jack exclaimed, pushing off from the shore with a makeshift oar. Elizabeth steadied herself in her tub, and took one last long glance at what had been her home for the past while. A pang of longing suddenly struck up, and she winced. She would be going home soon. To her family. To _Will_. 

Will. What would he say if her knew about her and Jack's "exhibition" on this island? And how would Jack fit in to her life after this.

Sighing, she waved a hand towards the island, where things were so easy. "Farewell."

****

@;--

William Turner secured the last knot on the ropes that bound the naked whore to his bed. Giving her a backward glance, he straightened his bonnet, and stole out the door.

_The things we do for love,_ he thought, and then hurried down to the travelling whoreship, bodice securely in place, and petticoats swishing.

A/N: Whoop! Doesn't that give you a great mental image? *laughs* Thanks to all my reviewers, you all deserve a Captain Jack Posable Action Figure™!

Rachel

Wolviesrogue

Pirategurl85

EternalSoulFlame

Erinya

Victoria Kvinge

Shadedhancock

SparrowSavvy

Enchantressofthestars


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: AND THEY'RE OFF! But what will happen next? Will Will (will Will hee hee) reach Elizabeth in time? (I don't know what time he is supposed to reach her in though. I actually don't know if I want him to reach her at all…) Will Jack be able to find Port Royal? Will Elizabeth make the right decision? Stay Tuned and find out!

A/N2: Oh yeah, and for your information, I sailed in a boat made from 4 kegs before. It was one of the best days of my life.

****

Chapter 6 In Which Elizabeth Swann Makes the Decision of a Lifetime _(and William Turner Strikes a Deal With a Whore)_

The sun set beautifully on the horizon. Jack adjusted his leather hat, and turned around. Elizabeth looked fatigued. She was all curled up in her keg, and yawned every few seconds. He smiled. She was so beautiful. Her tawny hair, though slightly matted and dirty, still fell around her shoulders gently, and her full lips were slightly pouted, as usual.

_She'll make Will a fine wife_ he sighed, looking away. Why must she tease him like she did that one night? She would never be his, once she set her sight back on Will's big, brown eyes, she'd forget all about him. She'd return to where she belonged.

"The sky is gorgeous tonight, " her soft voice cooed. He grunted in reply. She leant over to his barrel, and inquired, "What are we to do, Jack?"

His heart leapt. Trying to keep his wavering voice steady, he said, in his most unconcerning tone, "Do about what?"

Elizabeth was taken aback. _Wait a minute, Elizabeth Marianna Swann. This man is a pirate. Aren't they all famous for their one night stands? But no, _she contradicted herself, _Jack isn't like all the other pirates. He's different._

"About…us."

Jack nearly gave out a huge sigh of tension. _Oh, say that again, _he grinned. But he knew what he had to say. She wasn't his.

"By the time we reach your home, you'll have that figured out, missy. You love Will."

"Yes, yes," she interrupted, "I love Will. At least I think I do…"

"You do, love, you do."

_Where is Will now, though? Where is my "love"? And why do I feel so different around Jack? _Elizabeth blushed when her mind turned back to their lovemaking nights before, and her stomach dropped when she pondered what he said.

"Do you not love me?"

Jack spun around. Grasping her shoulders with his hands, we stared at her, with moist tears in his eyes.

"Aye lass. Aye, I love ye. I love ye enough to know that you'll be better off with Will, and not me. Yeh love him."

_I do. _"But I think I love you as well," she mumbled. Her eyes widened in shock. _Did I just say that out loud?_

Jack felt his heart skip about fifty beats. Before he knew what he was doing, he pulled Elizabeth towards him, and enveloped her in a gorgeous kiss. She moaned, and joined him. 

With their passion the fuel, and the wind their guide, the waves pushed the couple, unaided to their destination. To Home.

****

@;---

Will pulled his bonnet even farther down his head. The whores around him were giggling, and no one had seemed to notice his surly appearance. Except for one, a red haired, turquoise eyed vixen, who started over towards him, and poked him in the arm.

"'Ooo be you?"

Will coughed, and squealed, "Wihemina, from Port Royal."

She scowled, and yanked off his bonnet. He cowered, his disguise gone, waiting for the scream of horror. But none came. Instead, the buxom woman quickly moved in front of him, pushing him to the ground.

"What be you doing here, friend of Jack Sparrow?"

Will gave her a meek stare, then realized he recognized her from somewhere. 

"You're……..you're that woman, the first one! You slapped Jack, almost a year ago!"

She smiled. "Aye. Scarlett's me name, and I suppose you be Will?"

"Yes."

"What be you doin here, Master Will?"

And so Will retold his tale, in hushed tones, as to not alert the others. Scarlett nodded, and hissed, "Aye, I never liked that Ana woman the moment a saw her in Tortuga. Too rough, she looked as she was wanting to be a man. I'll be helpin ye, Master Turner, if that's what ye want."

"I would like that, but what do ye want in return?" He almost regretted his words when he said them. 

She giggled, and replied, "Well, ye know that even if I be a whore, I still be needin some satisfaction……….."

A/N: O_o! How on earth can Scarlett help Will? Where is home for Elizabeth and Jack? Why am I asking more questions?

AM I GOING INSANE?

SpEcIaL FrIeNdS

Beau porter de diamont

Silver

Enchantressofthestars

Rachel

(sorry for missing names or spelling mistakes, my NET's down, and I had to go from memory)


	7. Chapter 7

__

A/N: I honestly cannot fathom this many reviews. I logged on, and there were NINE brand-spanken new ones, so I naturally flipped out. Sorry for the wait, you guys! My computer keeps crashing on me, and I never seem to save these chappies! This is my 5th go at this one! *throws gummi bears out onto the crowd*

****

Chapter 7- In Which Home Isn't so Sweet _(and Commodore Norrington makes an appearance)_

Morning came. Clouds slid past to reveal a blazing sun that illuminated two sleeping figures cradled in a crude boat. Jack Sparrow slid his arm out from around Elizabeth, and gave a long, hearty yawn. He looked over the horizon.

'_Ey! _He thought, his groggy mind trying to comprehend what he was seeing. He did a double take, and that was what confirmed it. The slowly crashing waves had taking him and Elizabeth all the way back to Port Royal, in less time then he thought was possible.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth, wake up love! We're at your home!" he said, shaking her gently. She looked up, and groaned.

"So soon? You said it would be at least three days to reach Port Royal!"

"I lied," Jack said, smiling a toothy grin. She gave him a mournful look.

"Jack," she said softly, "I don't want to go back."

"To tell you the truth, " he whispered, "I don't want you to either."

She gripped his hand tightly. "Then why must I leave you?"

"It will be for the best."

****

@;---

Commodore Edward Norrington squinted into his spyglass. Were his eyes deceiving him? The endless blue of the Caribbean Sea was punctured by a small speck of brown that bobbed in the waves.

_There are no ships scheduled to dock today. That must mean only one thing……_

"TO ARMS MEN!" he commanded. The soldiers on his ship, the HMS Crane, hurried towards the boats, and dove into the water. Norrington fixed his glass onto the increasingly larger speck of ochre, and grimaced.

_Pirates._

****

@;---

"Kidd's Beard!" Jack exclaimed, staring out to sea. "I'll be damned if that isn't your good pal Norrington coming to escort us into dock!"

Elizabeth peered out from behind his shoulder. A throbbing lump began to make itself known in her throat, and she fought away the violent urge to vomit. Jack began to make himself busy by hastily untying all the ropes he has so carefully knotted together just days before. Her eyes widened, and she screamed;

"Jack! What are you doing? Are you trying to make us sink?"

"If ye are going to answer your own questions, missy, I would recommend ye don't say them at all," he replied, "But to answer your first one, what I am doing is saving my life, and your livelihood. If I am not mistaken, they are too far away to have seen us properly, and therefore do not actually know that it is us they are seeing………"

****

@;---

"SIR!" 

Norrington looked up from examining the guns, to be greeted by a grim look from his first mate.

"What is it, Gillette?" he said, exasperated. Gillette handed him the spyglass.

"I thought you might want to see for yourself, sir."

The commodore pulled the glass from his outstretched hand, and trained it to the sea. His mouth dropped a small amount. Where there was supposed to be a gallant pirate ship, there was only a few empty barrels, held together by some spare rope.

"GILLETTE!"

The mate jumped. "Yes Commodore!"

Norrington fumed. "Get………..get us……..oh, just get us back to port!"

Gillette nodded, and began to bark orders to the soldiers around him. Norrington went to his private office, and barred the door behind him. Burying his face in his hands, he tried to suppress the wave of tears beginning to wash over him. The thought of finding Elizabeth again had made him a bit too headstrong. Even if the unidentified flotsam had been a buccaneer ship, the odds of it being the ship that contained her were slim. 

_She might be leagues away from here._

****

@;---

Jack hit the top of his keg lightly with the butt of his musket. It popped open easily enough, and soon he was using a dagger to do the same to Elizabeth's confines. She came up, gasping for air.

"Jack Sparrow, do you realized what you risked? He could have taken us aboard!"

"Aye, love," he smiled, "But he didn't."

She rolled her eyes, and he laughed lightly. There was nothing in their way now, and soon she would be home, where she belonged. 

_I wish I belonged there as well, _Jack mused wistfully, paddling with his hands over to where he had stashed the mast. Elizabeth looked deep in thought, so as he dragged the soggy blankets, and felled tree, he mumbled, "Shekel for your thoughts?"

"You don't need to pay," he whispered, "You know what I'm thinking." _How I wish he was staying with me at home. How I wish my father would accept him. And how I wish, _she choked down a sob,_ however wicked of thoughts they may be, how I wish that Will won't be waiting for me._

She never knew how prophetic one of her wishes was, yet how one of them had yet to be answered.

A/N: I'm watching the Pirates Survivor, and it looks vaguely fun. Too bad it's just as corny as the other Survivors, these contestants shame the name of pirate. Anyways, here's this chappie, hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry/ pleased to say that our lovely cross-dressing Will will (will will) show up in the next chappie, just in case you missed him!

Kudos to reviewers, you all get bandanas made from Jack Sparrow's clothing! (Now he is….CLOTHING-LESS! *drool*)

Eternalsoulflame

Lykos Asteri

Shadow Phenix

Moviesavvy

Maffy

Silver griffin

Beau Porteur De Diamant

SparrowSavvy


	8. Chapter 8

__

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, I'm major sick right now, and I've also been painting, so I've kind of been busy, but here I am now! Thannkies to all the reviewers, even though I haven't been updating as much, you still stay loyal to the fic! That means a lot to me.

A/N2: I'm sorry to all you Will fans, but in the spirit of extending this fic, Will does not appear in this chappie…….BUT I promise he will in the next one! Cross my heart!

****

Chapter 8- In Which Our Heros Drown in Fluff and Mush _(and Gov. Swann flips his wig, literally)_

Elizabeth delicately stepped onto the steps of the dock. She stumbled, but felt Jack's steady hand on her back, urging her forward. The area of Port Royal they were arriving at was deserted, save for a few small children playing in the sand. They stared at Jack, who returned their looks with a gold-toothed grin. Gaping ever more, the children returned to their shells. Elizabeth grabbed his hand nervously as they reached the familiar stone walls of the fort, where they knew Commodore Norrington would be seated.

"Jack," she said, "You need not go any further. You might be seen or caught, and I can't let that happen to you."

"Love, I just can't leave ye here."

_Oh Jack, I can't let you go._

"Go, please, before it's too late," she pleaded, both her heart and mind battling.

"No."

"This is my home. I can find my way around fine. I just don't want to see you hurt!"

Conflicting emotions poured into each of them. They both wanted to stay together, yet also both wanted to make sure the other was safe. The couple felt like they would never win.

_And Will, _Elizabeth mourned, _I don't want to hurt him._

Then, as she looked into Jack's deep eyes, and felt her heart jump, she made up her mind.

_I don't love Will as I used to._

A dam inside of her seemed to break, and before either one of them knew what she was doing, she fell into his arms. 

Jack's legs nearly gave out, not out of her weight, which was small, but out of sheer shock. What on earth was the young lass doing?

"Elizabeth?"

"Jack, oh Jack, I love you so much. Will is, Will is just a friend, he's not right for me."

Jack choked for a small moment, then regained his composure.

"What……when….when did you know this?"

She looked up, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Always. Well, not really, " she reconsidered, "But I really knew since the night on the island. The first time, when you were talking about freedom. You seemed so…….different."

Jack clutched her tighter to himself, breathing in her scent.

"I have always loved ye, my little bird."

****

@;---

Gov. Swann was the picture of composure behind his desk, located in his home office. The past few weeks had been a living nightmare, to but it lightly. He had gotten that Turner lad shipped in from London on the double, in the fastest boats of the fleet. He had commissioned Norrington's ships to go find his beloved daughter, paying for the excursion from his own pocketbook! And to make matters worse, he had to comfort the entire household over the loss of Elizabeth.

_Why am I comforting them? _He wondered. His face crumpled abruptly, and he held is in his hands. Tears began to flow.

_Oh Elizabeth, I miss you so much._

"Daddy?"

Swann's head snapped up from his hands. "Elizabeth?"

_It's not possible._

His gardener, Matthew Laurent, came bursting through the Governor's closed door, panting and out of breath. "Sir, Sir, it's your daughter. She's back!"

The startled governor leapt from his office chair, and as he did so, his wig flew from his head, right into the arms of……….

"Who are you?"

Jack looked up from the curly mass that had been flung in his direction. Surely he didn't look that different? Sure, his stay on the island had deprived him from his usual kohl, and his usually unruly dreadlocks were now a slight shorter (he had trimmed them in a desperate need for fuel one night on his island). But did he really look that different?

"I………uh……eugh….." he managed to choke out. 

Elizabeth tried to hide her panic behind her huge eyes. "He's my……….guide, Father. I met him on the outskirts of………..Turoule, on……East Saint Vincent……….he offered to give me a ride in his……..cart to Port Royal." She closed her eyes, almost sure that a giant thunderbolt would come to smite her, such blasphemous lies she said.

Hoping beyond hope that her father wouldn't ask Jack to remove his coat, and at the same time thanking the Lord that he had cleaned up, and changed his old, mouldy clothing, she smiled a little. Her father extended his hand, and Jack, hesitating a bit, shook it. 

"I could never thank you enough, Mister……..?"

Jack searched his head for a name. "Therrien. Roux Therrien," he pressed, trying his best to layer on a convincing French accent. The Governor looked positively delighted to meet him, but looking over at Elizabeth, his face fell.

"Elizabeth………Will went to search for you. He's been gone for a week now. We've lost track of him."

She gulped, her mind inwardly screaming, and scolding. _That **is **what you wished for, wasn't it? You wanted him to leave and never come back. And look what happened._

Her father sighed, and soberly hugged his daughter. "I don't know what to do. I know you love him, but he's gone missing."

Staring at him, her eyes welled up with tears. "I know, I know," he responded, mistaking the nature of her weeping. 

"Father, I………..need to get some fresh air."

He released her, and she turned to leave his room, her companion exiting as well. "Remember," he called after her, "Supper is at seven o'clock, and your friend is invited as well."

A slamming door was all that responded.

****

@;---

The bright pink roses were still as delicate as Elizabeth remembered them. Clutching Jack's hand, she weaved through the labrylynth of bushes, not stopping even when her breath came in gasps.

"E……li……..za…….beth," Jack panted, "Off on another adventure, are we?"

She stopped abruptly at the edge of the large Swann Property. A huge wrought iron gate stood between them and the main port, where there were many salesmen, pitching off fine boats at small prices, and vice-versa.

"Jack. We have to find Will."

"I already knew that, love. How do you suppose we do that?"

She grinned, and pulled a velvet moneybag from inside her cloak. "I nicked it from my stash under the urn in the main hall. There's enough gold here to buy us some sort of transportation."

His eyebrow raised. "It'll do."

"So are you in?" she asked, quirking her own brow.

"Am I ever!"

A/N: sorry for a bit of an abrupt end, but I really need to get some sleep. I already have the next chappie written, so it shouldn't take long for me to post it. 

*Throws huge golden crowns at the crowd*

deAth

Leila5

SparrowSavvy

Enchantressofthestars

Eternalsoulflame

Moviesavvy (I'll check out the story soon!)

Vibe

Glitter kitty

Talon dragon friend


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello? *echoes* oh no! I've been away too long, my poor fic is dying! *tries to revive it* DON'T GO YET, I STILL LOVE YOU!!!! *throws gummi worms at anyone who is still out there*

****

Chapter 9- In Which We Return to the Cross-dressing Eunuch _(and Captain jack Sparrow actually buys something)_

Scarlett adjusted her brazen wig, like a mother hen ruffling her feathers, and waited for her master to make his nightly rounds. She was nervous, hoping their plan would work, for both their sakes. Her master, James, was unmerciful with stowaways, especially male ones. On occasion, pirates would sneak aboard, intending to live a life of eternal pleasure, but did not live long instead, thanks to James's cruelty.

"Okay ladies, ready for another wild night?"

Speak of the devil. She felt her heart race like a drum being pounded by a hyperactive drummer boy. Her skirts rustled.

Her companions began to make their way up to the deck. All but Scarlett, who lay gently up against a wooden trunk.

"Scarlett!"

James hurried over to where she was seated, his sparse moustache quivering furiously.

"Please James," she pleaded, "I cannot perform tonight."

"And why?" he inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"My," she choked on the word, "_courses_."

His eyes widened. Being a man, James knew nothing of a woman's monthly flow. To him, it was a mysterious occurrence that happened all too often on his ship.

"So, uhhhhh," he stammered," I will be up deck if you need me."

She smiled and nodded, "OI will be sure to inform you if I have any problems at all."

James backed out the door, and locked it behind him. Scarlett grinned, and lifted her huge skirts. A smiling Will Turner crawled out.

"Well, that went off without a hitch," he said. "But do you really have your……eugh?"

She smirked. "There is really only one way for you to find out………………."

****

@;---

"The SS _Errendale._ A good ship, with a great thick hull, and sold with strong sails."

Jack stroked his chin thoughtfully, as if he was pondering the words the salesman said. "Um, what's it going for?"

The man smiled, and quoted a price so steep that Jack nearly yanked out his beard in shock.

"Good God man!" he exclaimed, "Do ye have anything for the more, erm, frugal shopper?"

The man squirmed, and ushered the couple farther down the dock, towards a seemingly run-down ship, with flapping black sails.

"The SS _Nightmare,_" he choked, as if the mere presence of the boat seemed to smother the breath right out of him. "Made of the strongest ebony, roughly hewn, but there's never been a smoother sailor. Its rumored," he bent closer, "That it was made by the same hands that carved and birthed the notorious _Black Pearl_."

Jack stopped stroking his beard, and commented, "The sailors of Vincent?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth looked over at her companion. "Should we take it?"

Jack smiled, "Of course."

The price was sensible, and soon the two were busy making the _Nightmare_ seaworthy. Elizabeth made a quick trip to the market, hidden under a dark hood to shield her face from unwelcome friends. 

Before she could even get excited about leaving, they were gone, flying in the breeze over the soft rocking of the waves.

Jack walked across the back deck, feeling right at home. The rails and mast felt like carbon copies of his _Pearl_. Like twins the two ships were, yet the _Nightmare_ seemed the grander of the two, the sails strong and black, and the cannons made of the finest obsidian. He went and snuggled into Elizabeth's neck, blowing kisses down her back. She smiled, but even in her joy, her mind wandered into thought of Will.

_Oh,_ she sighed, _I hope he is all right._

She stroked the wheel of the goulish ship, and wondered, _ I what is he doing right now?_

****

@;---

Will lay down, gasping, against the wooden hull of the ship, as Scarlett, also gasping, let down her skirts.

"Oh………my," she puffed out, wiping beads of sweat from her brow.

"I never imagined……" he managed to choke out. She turned, and lovingly cradled his head in her lap, stroking his chocolate brown hair.

The two were startled but the running of tiny feet, and Will had just dove under her skirts before an entire bevy of ladies burst through the door, giggling and chattering like mice.

"Oh, he was such a _tiger_!"

"He seemed almost shocked that I wore no pants!"

"I never had a monster like that since Jack Sparrow!" 

Scarlett felt Will bristle under her at that comment. "Giselle!" she called out. "Where are we to lay dock next?"

The cream haired vixen laughed, "Well, to speak of the little rogue, the next spot we lay dock is at the _Pearl_ itself! How's is that for fate?"

Scarlett laughed along with her friend, then inched along to a secluded corner of the hold, and pretended to snooze.

"_I might want to take another look at the Pearl,"_ she heard Will hiss from below. "_Do you know of a way to smuggle me aboard?"_

"Yes," she hissed back_, "Go aboard while the whoring is taking place, through one of the guns places. You can fit, I am sure of it. Make your investigation, and return as soon as you can."_

"How long to intercept?"

Scarlett relayed the question to Giselle, who replied, "Oh, about a week, give or take a couple o' days."

_"I heard that. Thank you."_

"No problem," she said, and then lay her head down, and dreamt of freedom and love.

And Will.

****

@;---

Jack checked the bearings of the ship, and then double checked them in amazement. Never in his entire career of piracy had he seen a ship travel so fast. This _Nightmare_ had sped across a distance that would have taken the _Pearl _at least four days to cover, and only in a day!

A chill ran through his bones. He coughed nervously, and yanked out his spyglass, and trained it on the horizon. His old bones never lied.

"_Pearl."_

The master had returned to his love.

A/N: FINISHED! I've written the twelfth chappie already, and it looks to be my favourite out of all of these! Stick around!

Savvylicious

Enchantressofthestars

Jack's Pirate Princess


	10. Chapter 10

****

a/n: good lord…its been too long….I have almost everything written, except im just too lazy to type it all into the computer *sigh* thank you to everyone who is sticking to this story, I love you so much! Oh yeah, and this chapter is dedicated to Hannah, who gave me a kick in the pants to begin writing again.

****

a/n: I hope this chappie isn't too strange….I wrote it while listening to nirvana, and eating….hello….hello..hello…with the lights on….its less dangerous……here we are now…entertain us…..yeah, yeah, I know, get on with the story …;)

****

chapter 10: in which the good for nothing author writes a chapter in record time whilst listening to strange music and eating an orange _(and Jack and Elizabeth go Aboard)_

Jack Sparrow glanced thoughtfully over to the other end of his ship. The rigging of a small pirate ship was entirely new territory for the aristocratic tendencies and upbringing of Elizabeth Swann, but all that aside, she was doing a tremendously good job of fixing everything. The sails were down, and the mast was as well, making to ship camouflage well into the dark grey cliffs.

"Are we almost ready to board, _Captain_?" Elizabeth asked, with a grin on her sweaty face. Jack ginned back, and took her hand to lead her over to the small boat resting in the water.

"Of course. Ladies first." He gestured for her to get into the boat, and she did. With a small flourish, he drew back his hand, and sat down as well.

He took up the oars, and began to row towards the large dark mass that was his former ship, the _Black Pearl_. He was slightly scared and nervous, but he hid it well, hoping that it would not rub off on Elizabeth. Fear can do strange things to a woman.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back? You still can, you know. It won't be an inconvenience to be to take you back," he said.

"But of course it will be a dire inconvenience to take me with you," she retorted.

Jack was taken aback. He hated to admit it, but she was right about his thoughts. "Did I say that?" he answered, but inside, he knew she was right. He had never boarded a ship with anyone but his crew before, and it was driving him crazy_. What if she screamed? Or knocked something over? Or,_ he gulped_, what if she got hurt?_

****

@;-----

Will Turner peeked out from Scarlett's bouffy skirts, and then immediately dove back in. All the whores were busy primping and polishing for tonight's big night, and were too busy to notice him. Thankfully.

He leant up against the seat that she was sitting on, and exhaled, long and deep. He had been on this God-forsaken ship for almost a week, and had scarcely been out a minute for air. _Call it a ship. It's more of a floating prison to me._

The only consolation was the fact that soon they would reach the _Black Pearl._ Will had had a nagging suspicion about that ship ever since he had left it in Tortuga. He never did figure out _why_ the crew had marooned Jack in the first place, and whether they knew where Elizabeth was. 

"All pirates know each other, one way or another," he said to himself. "If it was a pirate, they would know."

But would they tell him?

****

@;------

Jack dropped the oars into the cool sea. He watched somberly as they bobbed up onto the surface, scarcely making a sound. Elizabeth took hold of one of the ropes, and handed it to him. His mind coming back into focus, he took it, and began to scale up the well worn hull of the ship.

Peering over the edge, he was relieved to notice that the majority of the crew was below deck. He motioned for Elizabeth to come foreword, and together they both crept across the deck.

"Where are we going?" she mouthed to him. He motioned toward a trapdoor only about 20 feet from where they stood. Elizabeth recognized it from he previous endeavors on the ship. It had to be the……

CRACK! A musket shot zoomed by Elizabeth's head, missing her by inches. Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the rough floorboards.

"You must think me a fool, Jack."

A female voice echoed from somewhere to the left. Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat. It was Ana Maria.

Jack slowly stood, motioning for Elizabeth to stay down. "I never think of any man as a fool, Ana."

The tanned, lithe woman stepped out from behind the wheel. "But, as my dear Mr. Gibbs has pointed out so many times, I am not a man." She waved her musket at him. "Drop your guns, Jack. I would hate to stain this pretty ship with your tainted blood."

The sound of pistols being drawn was heard from around the ship. He gently set his gun, and sword to the ground.

"Good, good. No unnecessary fighting to be done," she said. "Now pick up your lady friend, and stay still."

Elizabeth stood up slowly. A blonde, slim crewman bound her with thick rope, and led her to a cabin at the end of the ship. She gasped with recognition. This was the exact same cabin that Barbossa had fed her in over a year ago!

The crew sat her and Jack down on the floor, then turned and shut the door. Jack turned toward her and grimaced. "Now what are we to do?"

****

@;------

Will shivered. Scarlett had told him three hours. Three hours until the crew was subdued enough for him to sneak aboard. He could hardly wait. He had been counting in his head for awhile, but that had simply been too hard and tedious. How much longer could it be?

Deciding to chance it, he crept over towards the port window, and opened it. The gloomy weaponry of the _Pearl _was all that greeted him. He reached out and grasped the sill of the gunport, then swung his legs out, around the cold cannon.

He was in. Pausing to inspect the surroundings, he noticed a strange sawing noise coming from the cabin directly above him. He decided to investigate.

True to Scarlett's word, the entire crew was lazing around in a deep stupor in various sates of undress. Will shuddered as he saw a rather ugly man lying naked over the lap of a brunette seductress.

He nearly screamed when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning, he saw it was that only pirate that he trusted on this ship, Mr. Cotton himself.

Cotton (sans parrot) motioned to his lips, telling Will not to make a sound. He then proceeded towards the cabin from which Will had heard the queer sawing noise.

Taking a key from his belt, he stuck it into the lock. A creaking noise came from it, and then the door swung open. Will bit his lip.

It was Jack and Elizabeth. Rushing towards his love, he pulled out a dagger to cut her binds.

"No," she hissed, "Untie Jack first."

But it was too late. Mr. Cotton's eyes grew wide, and he disappeared out the doorway, closing it behind him. The crew was awakening.

Will slashed at Jack's partially worn bonds ferosiously, and finally, they gave way. Jack stood up, and brushed himself off.

They could all hear someone unlocking the door. Jack ran across the room, pulled open a trapdoor, and jumped into it.

Then the door burst open.

****

a/n: a bit choppy, not my best ever chapter, but good enough, eh? I might edit it sooner or later, but next up is….*dum dum dum* MY FAVOURITEST CHAPTER EVER! Stick around!

****

Thank Yous 

Jacks Pirate Princess

Vibe

Savvylicous

Enchantressofthestars

Talon Dragon friend

Hannah

Kristi


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay….I know it has been SO long since I updated…..my computer has been dying lately, and I lost the disk this story was on! I AM SO SORRY!!!! Thank you to everyone who hasn't forgotten about this fic! Ummmm, this chappie has some majour character death action going on, and some blood and gore. Don't read while eating a strawberry jelly doughnut!

Disclaimer: I don't own this. So NYAH!

****

Chapter Twelve- In Which Many Rest in Peace (_and a huge plot climax ensues)_

Ana Maria reached for her pistol, tucked away in the folds of cloth around her waist. As soon as she pointed the gun at Will's head, the pirates released him. They all knew he had no chance.

"Where is he?" she questioned. He spat on her face, a large insult to her pride.

Furiously, she cocked her gun, still keeping it aimed with her steady hand at Will's temple.

"Answer Turner! Where is Jack Sparrow!?" she demanded. He kept his mouth tightly shut, not giving her a reply, defying her with his eyes.

"HE CANT HAVE DISAPPEARED INTO THING AIR! You _know _where he is, don't you?"

Will stared at her, and spat, "No."

Gibbs stepped forward. "Then he is of no use to us."

The pirate maid let out a harsh shriek, then fired her pistol.

Fired it.

Into Will's head.

Elizabeth tried to scream, but no sound came out of her mouth. He fell onto the dirty, hard surface of the ship. His blood, glossy and red, ran over the well worn planks, and splattered onto the foot of her dress. The brown curls of his hair blew restlessly, then stilled, as even the wind grew silent.

"Will!"

Her cry pierced the stillness.

****

@;---

First a gunshot, then silence.

An unspoken rule of thumb told Jack someone must have died. There was, and never will be, any other cause of such a dead, toxic silence.

And then the name.

"WILL!"

An object that felt suspiciously like a cannonball dropped into the pit of his stomach.

"No, not Will," he mumbled frantically, bolting up the wooden board stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. "Not Will. Please, no!"

he emerged into the dark salt air, and came face to face with a surprised crew, Elizabeth, and……….

"No," he choked, falling to the side of the dead body on the floor. He couldn't believe that dear, naïve William had died, here, on the deck of Jack's own beloved _Pearl._

The clicked of a cocked pistol brought him back to earth. Elizabeth screamed again, and Jack carefully turned, only to see Gibbs with a gun aimed at his head.

"Gibbs," he stammered, fumbling with his shirt, "Can't we make a deal here, mate?"

"I don't make deals with drunken fools, Jack," Gibbs retorted.

Jack grinned, his gold teeth catching the moonlight. "well then, it's a good thing I ain't a fool then, mate," he said, and then in one fluid stroke, pulled out his dagger, and cleanly severed Gibbs' hand from his body.

The rotund pirate gasped in a mixture of surprise and pain, blood pouring from the stump of his arm. Ana Maria yelled violently, and immediately the entire crew of the _Black Pearl_ was chasing after their former captain. In the process, the very scared Elizabeth Swann was left unbound. 

Ana Maria was, of course, not that stupid. After the crew got going on chasing the nimble-footed Jack through the bowels of the ship, she turned to face her female captive. "What do you think will happen to you," she spat, "now that your lover has been killed?"

Elizabeth's eyes were like fire. "I do think I will find a way to survive."

Ana Maria raised her gun. "Not today."

Just then, Jack came up behind her, and with his handy dagger, slashed her throat. Her eyes widened in a split second of shock, her mouth opened, and a small wave of blood began to spill out, washing up onto Elizabeth's bodice. The she shrieked in horror, and pushed the dead woman's corpse onto the deck.

Jack pulled his arm around her waist. "Fancy a swim?" he inquired, before pulling the two of them off the side of the ship, and into the navy blue water. She swam up and surfaced, only to find a rowboat, manned by Mr. Cotton, several metres away.

When the two of them were safely in the boat, Jack looked back towards the _Pearl_. Already, the crew were lowering boats, ready to capture him, and avenge the deaths of their commanders. He sighed, a glint in his eye caught by the moonlight, and ordered, "Take us away quickly, Mr. Cotton! As far as you can!"

The pirate nodded, and began to row at a fearful speed. Jack closed his eyes for a second, and then opened them. He seemed to have made up his mind. Pulling his musket from his belt, he aimed it at the powder magazine of the fading ship, and uttered for words;

"I am so sorry."

He pulled the trigger. A fraction of a second passed, and then the _Black Pearl_, scourge of the Caribbean for many a year, exploded in a cloud of flames, smoke, and gunpowder.

A/N: HE KILLED HIS PRECIOUS!!!!! Awww, poor Jack……but he has a new precious to look after, if you know what I mean :D

JOLLY GOOD REVIEWERS!!!!!!

Enchantressofthestars

Nevis

Savvylicious

Jacks Pirate Princess

Wolvieslover

Emeraldkatseye

Moviesavvy

Sess9

aBairdsHeiress

__


	12. Chapter 12

****

a/n: hello....this is the last chapter, i think. i'm not really sure of it until i finish it. im getting back into my harry potter groove, so if you like that stuff, check out my fics, and say boo

****

chapter 12: in which we go home _(and there is nothing more to say)_

The sun was setting quickly in the southeast Caribbean, sending rays of deep blue and purple through the opaque sky. The _Nightmare_ slipped into the harbour of a small settlement, as silently as it's namesake.

"Well, that's it," Jack said, mooring his ship in the dark and foggy port. Mr. Cotton smiled warmly, and stepped off onto the dock.

"We'll miss you," called Elizabeth, "Thank you for everything. I don't know what we could have done without you."

The elderly man saluted the two renegades, and walked toward the still-lit town. Jack sighed, and began to unlash the ropes. "Port Royal, Miss Swann?" he asked, hiding his drawn face from her gaze.

Elizabeth didn't know what to do. "Do...do you have any other assignments to do?" she inquired.

He turned to face her. "Nothing that would interest you. Because of the obvious current events, I have a need to pick up a new crew in Tortuga, and after that I might pillage and plunder innocent ships of the Royal Navy."

"Sounds fun," Elizabeth whispered, and twirled her hair, "May I come along?"

"Shouldn't you be going home?" he retorted, a bit too quickly. She shrank back, and returned to twirling her hair. Jack shuddered, ashamed at what he had just said. "No, no, I take that back!" he screamed, flailing his arms a bit. Elizabeth quirked her eyebrow at him. "Just, just pretend I didn't say that! What I meant to say is...." He paused, and began to chew his lip.

"What you meant to say is...?" she urged, walking towards him.

"I, uhm, meant to say...Good God, is that a whale?" He waved his arms towards the water, hoping to dispel some of the tension that was building between them. It failed.

She rolled her eyes. "Jack, I'm not a fool."

His stupid grin faded from his face. "I'm sorry, love." He slid his hand up to her face. "What I was meaning to say, is that you may stay on my ship as long as you wish. But, at least visit your poor father. If I were he, I would be worried sick about you."

Elizabeth smiled. "All right. I do suppose he deserves to know what has happened to me." She smiled whimsically. She did miss her father. Of course he was a bit of a dandy, but she loved him nonetheless.

_Yes,_ she thought, _It will be good to get home._

****

;-------

Jack Sparrow was in a bit of a moral crisis, which was highly unusual for him. A week ago, there would have not even been a pause before he chose the most sneaky and devious choice he could. But this was different. This was for Elizabeth.

He snuck another peek at her from behind his shoulder. Did she really know anything about boats? Would she notice if he just _happened_ to slack the sails a bit, letting the wind spill out? Would she question the fact that a normal day's trip was mounting onto a week's? Would she even care?

_You bloody fool. Of course she would care. She's had her fling with you, and now she wants to go back home to her royal life. _Jack twirled his beard. Without another word, he turned and tightened the sails. _It's for the best_, he told himself with each tug. _After you drop her off, you can run down to Tortuga and buy yourself more dirty wenches than you can shake a bloody stick at. _He gagged quietly. _Yum._

The planks on the ship were so clean. He could remedy that in a week, with a new crew, of course. Looking down, he saw his reflection. _Hmmmm, I ain't half bad lookin,_ he thought. _Could probably pass for one of those cupcake naval admirals if I wished. Come to think of it, I already have._

He grinned. The salt air was surprisingly warm. He licked his lips, and began to sing, "_We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs." _There was a faint outline of a coast in front of him. He sighed, and continued. _"Drink up me 'earties, yo-ho."_

Jack looked over at Elizabeth, and winked. She smiled, and joined him for the chorus.

__

"Yo-ho, Yo-ho, a pirates life for me."

****

;------

It was a fortnight later. Elizabeth Swann sat at her window seat, and gazed out onto the night time sea. There had been storms erupting from all around, the waves sometimes even licking the top of the fort's walls. She had never seen a tide ride so swiftly or so dramatically. Hopefully there was no one at sea.

**_SLAM!_** She jumped in her seat. Who on Earth was opening the door with such force, and this time of day? Didn't people have the common courtesy to knock?

"ELIZABETH!" It was her father. Pulling a dressing coat over her night gown, she flew down the stairs to see what all the ruckus was. It looked like all of the servants had been aroused, as the were milling about. Her father was saying something about replacing ships and gallant bravery. It was all a jumble to her.

"Father?" she yelled, hoping he would hear her.

"We're fine, Elizabeth, sorry to wake you." He replied. "There's just a man here who was lost in the storm, and we're finding him a place to stay. I am sorry I alerted you!"

_I suppose the servants will be able to take care of it all. They don't even need me here any more._ She walked back up the stairs, and peeked down. The servants seemed to be carrying a handsome rear-admiral into one of the guest rooms. She felt a twitter in her stomach. It was always enjoyable to have a guest in the house. She hoped she could meet him soon.

Her wish came true sooner than she could have hoped.

****

;------

There was light. Elizabeth squinted, looking for the tell-tale maid in her room. There was none. All she could see was a white wigged, blue shirted back currently sifting through her undergarments, and throwing them in a bag.

"What are you doing in here?" she hissed, then kicked herself for being so stupid. He was obviously a kidnapper, and a perverted one at that. If he knew she was awake, he might attack her.

On the contrary, he nearly jumped five feet in the air. Turning slowly, she saw his brown eyes, already huge, were wide with shock. He seemed on edge, trying to be sly, but only succeeding in looking very silly. She nearly cracked up at this uncouth admiral, who's wig was constantly shifting, revealing an odd bead or flash of messy hair.

_Waitaminute…._

"Elizabeth," he started. She got a glimpse of gold, and nearly fainted.

"Ja-,"

He tackled her, pinning her to his bed. Fishing around in his pocket, he pulled out a familiar red bandanna, and gagged her with it.

"That's Rear-Admiral John Gilbert Teach to you, missy," he said fiercely, but with a twinkle in his eye. She mumbled something into her gag, and he laughed.

"No comments about the derriere while I'm in charge," he enunciated in perfectly respectable King's English. She rolled her eyes. "Now, for your information, I am kidnapping you. Please do not make any loud noises."

He slung her over his shoulder with perfect ease. She tried not to kick him, but might have hit his…….bottom several times. Taking her bag in under his other arm, he snuck out the servant's exit, and took an alleyway to the dock.

There was waiting the_ Nightmare. _Jack set her on her feet, and removed her gag. "We had a bit of trouble sneaking 'er in. That's why it's so early." Elizabeth just noticed that no boats were out. The sun was barely up.

The new crew backed off. She though they were still probably scared of the "Great Captain Jack Sparrow." She, for one, was not.

He dropped her off on the deck, right in front of the wheel. She gazed at him, and finally pulled off the dreadful wig, releasing his dreads and beads. Not saying a word, he bent over and kissed her, more passionately and hungrily than ever before, and oh, did she ever respond.

The crew was probably wondering what their captain was doing, letting go of the wheel in potentially dangerous water. But they needn't worry. The waves would guide them to their new destination.

****

The End

A/n: and so ends it! Thank you ALL for sticking around!

****

Thank Yous I LOVE YOU ALLL throws everyone A REEL JENYOUYNE CLOwNe OV JONNI DEP!!!!

**__**

Jacks pirate princess

Jackslittlegirl

TigerTiger2

Jack sparrows booty (is hot! Hee hee)

Enchantressofthestars

Riddle me that

Abairdsheiress

Sess9

Moviesavvy

Fhgdsfhsdhsdhs

Wolvieslover

Savvylicious

Nevis

Sare Kuruni

Kristi

Hannah

Talon dragonfriend

Vibe

Glitter kitty

Sparrowsavvy

Leila5

DeAth

Shadow Phenix

Maffy

Silver-griffin

Beau porteur de diamant

SatansNightOut

Rachel

Silver

Shadedhancock

Erinya

Pirategurl85

El Diablo Firestarter

Gypsy-fire

Yilantri

Rockmytoesoff

Grace6

ArwenLune

len


End file.
